Vehicles typically include a steering assembly to turn or angle one or more wheels of the vehicle to steer the vehicle while driving. Known steering assemblies include rack and pinion gears that translate rotational motion of a steering wheel to linear actuation or movement of one or more tie rods. The tie rods change the angle of the wheel(s), thereby turning the wheels and steering the vehicle. Such steering assemblies have components that are sensitive to elements of the environment and tend to fail without proper protection, such as the rack and pinion gears, the connection between the rack and the tie rods, etc. Often, to prevent steering malfunction or failure during normal vehicle use, bellows (sometimes referred to as boots) are employed to cover these types of sensitive components and provide a sealed housing isolated from the environment. Conventional bellows are typically flexible to accommodate the moving components (e.g., the tie rods) therein. For example, during a steering operation or a vehicle maneuver, the rack and pinion gears cause the tie rods to move relative to other components of the steering assembly. The bellows expand and contract to accommodate such movement, thereby providing continuous protection for steering components.